


Skirts and Skins FemBar and Grill

by WildChildALR



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Restaurants, backround bawson, evelyn sass, evie is a BAMF, group of female support, restaurant owner eveyln, sports bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildALR/pseuds/WildChildALR
Summary: Eveyln goes ahead with her idea for opening a restaurant and she turns to her girls for ideas and support.





	

I own nothing

* * *

"You want to do what?"

Ginny and Amelia looked at each other briefly, their exclamation and echo of one another. After a week of sulking Ginny had called up her agent and got her to agree to meet and talk. After both had aired their grievances, they had agreed to resume their working together. As it turned out, in all honesty it had made them more open to voicing their disagreements productively and even started to heal the beginnings of friendship that had formed before Mike and Amelia had started sleeping together.  

As for Mike and Ginny, they still hadn't talked about THAT night. After being released from the hospital, thankfully without the need for surgery, Ginny had faced a long recovery filled with physical therapy. Mike had stayed glued by her side through it all. And they had agreed to talk about... whatever it was that needed addressed between them, after they were no longer teammates. Until then, they could see who they wanted when they wanted, so long is they were open and honest. After making this agreement with Mike, Ginny had sat down with Noah and told him everything. Where she had gone after skipping out on their date, the almost kiss with her captain. Also about how she felt when she was with Mike compared with how she felt when she was with Noah, and how one sensation wasn't necessarily stronger then the other, just different. Because she had agreed to be honest with Mike, Ginny felt she owed Noah the same. At first he had seemed confused, unsure of where he and Ginny stood as a couple, then he had blamed himself for coming on too strong. Eventually Noah had backed off some, becoming less intense yet no less endearing.

Paging nervously through the packets of information she had put together Evelyn sighed, "I still want to open the restaurant. Just not with Will." She grimaced slightly at mentioning his name, glancing at Ginny guiltily.

"What kind of restaurant?" Amelia quickly steered the conversation.

Taking a breath in for courage Evelyn revealed, "I still want to do a sports bar," Seeing Amelia's judgy face she quickly added, "but... I want it to cater to female sports fans."

Both of the other women remained silent so she pressed on, "Pretty much every other sports bar is filled with men and tries to be laid back but super macho. Women who go to these places get heckled for 'not being enough of a fan' just cuz they have boobs instead of a dick. This restaurant will be a safe, judgement free place for women who are diehard as well as casual fans to meet, watch their favorite teams and eat good food."

Glancing through the packet Evelyn had given her Amelia questioned, "How do you plan on achieving this?"

"Food wise, we'd offer favorites like wings, burgers and nachos. But add a twist female clients may enjoy like seafood nachos instead of just beef or chicken, also the options of turkey or veggie burgers and items such as that. Also an extensive list of cocktails, with hot male eye-candy bartenders.'' She smirked before adding, "As for the atmosphere, it'd have sports memorabilia and huge TV's, but also be light and airy, no dark colors or wood. Maybe even open air, like have large pieces of the wall open on nice days. " 

"What does this have to do with me?" Ginny ask, her voice uneasy.

Smiling comfortingly Evie assured, "I'd just like permission to use your name and face. That's it. I won't ask for a dime in funding, no endorsement appearances or anything else. We'd also showcase female athletes from across the spectrum of sports across the past 100 years. Venus and Serena of course, Danica Patrick, Wilma Rudolph, and Ronda Rousey to name a few. Of course there'd be men's major league teams featured as well, MLB, NHL, NFL and such."

"You've really thought this trough Evelyn, I'm impressed." Amelia conceded looking more closely at the information presented.

Smirking self-satisfyingly, the other woman flipped her hair and responded, "I was top of my class every year in college. This is an untapped niche and the professors always said, if you see a need no one else does, fill it." 

* * *

As real planning began on the restaurant everyone involved was surprised with how quickly things came together. When the team and Front Office caught wind of her ambition many were falling all over themselves to lend a hand. Oscar made some calls and found a location where a trendy pub had moved out of due to their own success and the need for a larger facility. Amelia and Elliot had connections in advertising and marketing while many of the guys offered up recipes of their favorite bar foods.

The only piece that refused to fall in place was a name. The subject quickly became a sore one whenever someone asked, but orders for menus, uniforms and other advertising couldn't be placed without it. So Evelyn called a girls night to hash out a name once and for all.

"What about something right to the point like Evie's Bar and Grill?" Ginny offered as she was handed a glass of wine.

Setting the bottle on the living room coffee table Evelyn replied, "But that's too right to the point. I want something unique as this place is going to be."

"What about something that plays off of Blip's position?" Amelia recommended taking a sip from her glass. "Something like Out and Field?"

Scrunching up her nose Evelyn shook her head. Then her eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Skirts and Skins!"

"Sounds like a nudie bar." Cara piped up next to Ginny. "But if it's the men that are naked, hell I'd go."

All the women laughed. Then she added, "Oooh! You had talked about hot bartenders, maybe their uniform could be towels around their waist, like they just came from the locker room."

At that they all started hooting and clutching their sides from laughing. When they had calmed down long enough to catch their breath Evelyn confidently reiterated, "It's a play on Shirts and Skins, and it encompasses our target market."

"I know you weren't crazy about adding Bar and Grill to the name but it may help further define the idea in people's minds." Amelia soothed.

After a moment of thought she agreed nodding, "Skirts and Skins Bar and Grill. Wait, no... Skirts and Skins FemBar and Grill."

"I like it." Ginny smiled after a moment of thought.

"Catchy, unique." Amelia nodded.

Cara smirked and shrugged, "I'd work there."

Raising her glass Evie broadly smiled and laughed disbelievingly, "Ladies, did we just name my restaurant?"

"I think we did Ev." Ginny laughed as well raising her glass

"Here's to Skirts and Skins FemBar and Grill!" Amelia toasted as they clinked their glasses together and drank.

 

* * *

 

A little over two years later Evelyn was a whirlwind of nervous energy. The restaurant's opening was a week away but tonight was a trial run and everything had to go perfectly. Nearly everyone from the Padre's clubhouse came out with their families and significant others. The press was there to cover how things went as well as write their own reviews.

Catching a server by the arm she questioned, "Is the ice machine working? It seemed to have trouble keeping up earlier this week, I had Ryan look at it but he said it was-"

"Ev calm down." Blip came over and placed a hand on her hip. "Let the poor girl go, everything is going to be perfect."

Releasing her hold she breathed a quick apology before turning her attention to the bar and dinning room. "It's just been so much work Blip, so much blood sweat and tears. I can't let everyone who helped me to this point down."

"Hey you won't let anyone down. This place will be THE place soon enough and you'll tell all the nay Sayers right were to stick it. You've already proven me wrong and I couldn't be prouder." He tightened his grip and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah well you'd think you'd know better then to doubt me by now." She quipped though it held no malice. After his initial hesitation, Blip had seen how happy planning this place had made his wife and to him that mattered more then the thought of having another baby.

Wrapping her arms around him Evelyn took a deep breath before stepping away and calling to the hostesses at the entrance, "Open the doors!"

With that the doors were open and people steadily began filing in. First to enter was Ginny and Mike, the pair wrapped around each other like high-schoolers. After Mike's retirement the pair had publically started dating, but those closest to them knew they had been together over a year.

"The place looks amazing Evelyn!" Ginny gushed embracing her friend.

Hugging her back she assured, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Looking around at the décor Mike smirked and pointed to the large poster hanging behind the bar. "I particularly like that masterpiece right there."

Turning to see where he directed the other three rolled their eyes seeing the ESPN body issue spread blown up to nearly life-size proportions. The team had signed the image next to their likenesses and they'd had a private 'installment' party the week before.

"Hey there boss-lady." Cara interjected sliding up to the group. "Kenny wants to know if you'd like the garage doors opened."

Looking at the mass of bodies milling about Evelyn nodded looking to where the dining-room manager stood. Within moments the motorized doors lifted allowing the cool San Diego evening breeze to waft through the space. Once the task was complete she turned back to Cara and questioned, "Don't you have a bar to manage?"

Shrugging her shoulder she smoothed down the referee polo of her uniform, her name along the back. "Figured I'd rub some elbows, schmooze a little before stepping up to the grind-stone."

Rolling her eyes Ginny scoffed, "Please, you were made for this job. You make the best Mules this side of Moscow."

"True." Cara nodded before her eyes turned mischievous, "After all the job benefits did get me out of LA. Though having a room-mate that doesn't steal my clothes is a bonus." She winked at Ginny before turning and heading to the bar.

"Aren't those the boots you bought last week?" Mike ask Ginny as they watched her walk away.

Chuckling she replied, "She said I don't steal her clothes, she never said she doesn't steal mine."

The group shared a brief laugh before a server came up and informed, "Mrs. Sanders, the mayor is here." Then reluctantly added, "And Sean just dropped a case of Vermouth in the liquor pantry."

"Imma kill him!" Evelyn hissed shooting a beeline for the kitchen door that led to the back of the house, Blip following close behind to discourage any homicidal intentions.

Watching them go and taking in the high stress of the rest of the staff Ginny looked at Mike and plead, "Never let me open a restaurant."

Smirking at her as he led her to an open table he quipped, "Why do you think I own dealerships?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Ellabee15 for being my beta :)  
> I work for reviews!


End file.
